With the deepening of informatization and the development of various industries such as the mobile Internet industry and the logistics industry, more and more devices are connected to networks. As a result, the transmitted data amount increases greatly, leading to the vast needs of developing networks and establishing data centers. Therefore, more and more electronic devices such as servers, routers and switches are needed to process the data.
However, for the existing device heat dissipating technology used in a data center, as referred in the first traditional cooling solution illustrated in FIG. 1a, the first traditional cooling solution implements the cooling of a server through air convection, whereby a terminal air conditioner (an apparatus converting hot air into cold air) may be located at different locations such as a corner of the room, next to the machine cabinet, on top or at the bottom of the machine cabinet. For reference, a second traditional cooling solution is illustrated in FIG. 1b, the second traditional cooling solution uses a backboard heat exchanger to perform staged backboard air cooling. Staged backboard air cooling is effective in saving energy, but still causes air circulation. Air circulation may cause problems in controlling humidity and cleanness (dusts and harmful gases). Even if the current servers are increasingly tolerant to these problems, these factors still constrain the service life of the electronic devices, namely, they lower the service life of electronic devices.